


All Hallows Eve shenanigans: Kane - Griffin edition

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Kane being the most extra dad of all times, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kane Griffin household, Other, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: YES, I know that Halloween is already over, but I still wanted to share these drabbles. The story will consist out of three drabbles where the Kane-Griffin household and of course other characters enjoy Halloween and everything that comes with it





	All Hallows Eve shenanigans: Kane - Griffin edition

Abby’s in the kitchen humming along with the radio while finishing the dishes when she hears the front door opening.

“Abby?”

“In the kitchen love,” she shouts back.

Soon enough, two arms are embracing her waist and there’s a firm chest pressed against her back. Snuggling closer into his embrace, Abby’s immediately engulfed by her husband’s familiar smell, not to mention the sensation of his beard prickling her skin. With a small smile, she covers his hands with one of her while turning her head until she can press a kiss against his jaw.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

After drying her hands, Abby then turns his embrace, her fingers instinctively gliding through his hair before brushing her lips against his.

“Did you manage to find everything in the store?”

“Hmm,” Marcus mumbles against her lips before breaking the kiss. “My mother called while I was there. She needed some milk, so I dropped it off at her store, which is why it took a bit longer to get back. Everything is still in the car, ready to be unpacked. I just came inside to say hi,” he continues with another soft brush of lips.

“You’re such a dork,” Abby exclaims with laughter, but she gives him another kiss. “Do you need my help carrying everything inside?”

“No, I’m good, but thanks. You focus on that pie. Which, I might add, is already smelling wonderful,” he states while nodding towards the oven where Abby’s pumpkin pie is placed in.  “Flattery won’t earn yourself a larger piece,” Abby teases and at Marcus’ hurt expression she can’t help but giggle. “But it will earn you a special thank you from the baker later tonight,” she adds, her voice low and inviting, and she absolutely loves the way her husband’s breath catches in his throat and his pupils dilate.

“Ah. Well, that does sound rather satisfying as well,” he manages to croak out and Abby gives him a sly smile.

“Oh, it will be, I can promise you that,” she whispers, before gently pushing him towards the front door. “Come on, I will need some of those groceries for tonight’s dinner.”

Straightening his back, Marcus gives her a salute and a muttered, “Yes, ma’am,” before turning around and walking towards the car. Abby watches his retreat with an amused shake of her head.

After the groceries are put away and she’s taken the pie out to cool, Abby’s just about to settle down in the living room – she still has some paperwork to fill out for the hospital – when she spots Marcus taking out a crate of pumpkins out of the car and placing it on the driveway, causing a frown to appear on her face.

She didn’t know that they needed more pumpkins. Confused, Abby observes how Marcus takes out another four crates of pumpkins.

_What the hell?!_

Swiftly putting her coat on, Abby makes her way outside and towards the car.

“Marcus,” she calls out, but he merely hums with setting down another crate. “What’s with the pumpkins? I didn’t know those were on the list.”

“They weren’t,” comes his cryptic reply before pulling out the sixth – and apparently final – crate and closing the trunk of the car.

“And yet here they are. Why?” Abby counters.

“Ah well, here’s the thing,” he starts as he scratches beard in what Abby knows is his nervous tic. “I thought we could perhaps carve some pumpkins?”

While she’s touched that he would think of something like that, especially since it’s their first Halloween in the new house, she’s still bewildered as to why they need so many.

“Who’s _we_ , the entire town? How many pumpkins did you buy Marcus?”

“Ah well –,” another scratch of the beard.

“Yes?” She presses, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest.

Marcus fidgets under her gaze for a couple of seconds, before muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

“I’m sorry?” Abby asks while taking a step closer.

“Forty-six,” he repeats while shyly and nervously raising his gaze from the floor.

“Forty- you bought -,” she stammers with her eyes wide from shock. “Marcus, what the hell do we need 46 pumpkins for?”

“I just thought with Halloween approaching that we could decorate the front porch with some carved ones. Obviously not all 46 because that would be a bit much,” he explains, pointedly ignoring her snort and muttered _you don’t say_ before continuing, “It just seemed like a fun thing to do with the kids. And their friends, of course. Because we both know that those kids are pretty much inseparable.” 

Abby had to admit, it was a nice idea. It was a great way to spend some time together and it was thoughtful of him to include their children’s friends. But she was _not_ going to let him get off so easily.

“The fact that you can’t say no to your mother has absolutely nothing to do with it, right? Because I assume that it was her idea to buy some pumpkins for the kids, but you simply had to exaggerate?” She softly admonishes him.

Marcus averts his gaze and mumbles, “Maybe?!”

Abby rolls her eyes at his reply. This was such a Marcus thing to do. And truthfully, it’s one of the many reasons why she loves him. Crossing the distance between them, she links her hands behind his neck, while his immediately find purchase on her hips.

“Colour me surprised,” she teases, her fingers combing through his hair and Marcus lets out a huff. “Alright, you can have your little pumpkin carving moment with all of the kids,” she adds and the beaming smile she receives melt her heart a little bit. If she wasn’t already utterly in love with him, she’d definitely fall in love with him now.

“But,” Abby continues and she can feel his entire body tense up. “You’re responsible for the clean-up.”

At that Marcus immediately relaxes with a chuckle before pulling her closer.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” he says before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
